


Warring Kingdoms

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: In a time of budding war, who can you trust?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post contains some details about the mysme au I’m working on and plan on actually continuing writing. This is my first shot at writing something with multiple chapters, so I hope it’s enjoyed. This isn’t part of the story, this is general information and I hope to get the prologue out within the next week. Think of this as a short blurb you’d read on the back of a book to see if you find it interesting. A plan I have with this series is to have you, the readers, choose who MC ends up being in a relationship with. As of right now, no romance is set, and a few chapters in I will add a poll in the notes for you to choose which character you think the MC should end up with.

_“Welcome, Heiress Yi Chin, to the kingdom of Heolsya.”_

When in the midst of a budding war, the daughter of the lord of a far off kingdom comes to survey the man her father wishes to arrange her marriage with. Here, she discovers loyalties turned on their ends with the prospect of a peaceful kingdom rising to their eastern border.

A lord with a frozen heart,  
A servant who wishes for more,  
A knight with impeccable skill,  
A young blacksmith with a thirst for adventure,  
A spy with a secret,  
A painter with failing sight,  
A fortune teller with a mysterious air,  
And a plan to steal her away.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is written from Jaehee’s perspective, it offers some background on Jumin before Yi Chin meets him and sets the scene for some relationships for characters before Yi Chin comes into the picture. The style of speech is a little bit formal and that’s done on purpose, especially for interaction between Jumin and Jaehee. It won’t stay that stiff for the whole story between every character, especially with what Yi Chin brings. *waggles eyebrows mysteriously* Hope you enjoy! Always up for tips and pointers and I’m not very good at dialogue/conversations so I especially appreciate those kinds of tips.

“With all respects, Lord Han, this should be discussed.” Jaehee stood before Jumin, angling her body as she bowed slightly before him.

“It is not currently of importance.” Jumin’s reply was cold, leaving a biting silence for a moment before Jaehee spoke again.

“Lady Chin is arriving in a few days yet no preparations have been scheduled. I am only concerned about you.” Jumin cast a side-eyed stare at Jaehee, inwardly appreciating the bold servant’s words.

Jumin turned away from Jaehee, hoping he signaled that he did not want to continue the conversation further. He walked towards a tall mirror plastered to the wall of his chambers, dark red curtains falling around its edges to create a more appealing view. His eyes focused on the bed on the opposite wall, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he noticed his beloved white cat, Elizabeth the 3rd, napping on his pillow.

Jaehee had remained silent, standing at the doorway as he had not given her permission to pass into his chambers. “Please, Lord Han, if you do not care at all about Lord Chin’s desire for you and Lady Chin to be wed, at least worry about Heolsya’s relationship with Bulliman.” Jumin’s gray eyes flitted a few shades darker and his gaze flashed to meet Jaehee’s.

“You may enter, Miss Kang.” Jumin sighed as he turned towards his servant, waiting for her to approach.

“Thank you, Lord Han.” Jaehee bowed, a look of surprise crossing her features when Jumin waved off her gesture. He had always been a little more casual speaking with her than with his other servants, but usually not this much so. They had known each other since they were both fairly young, after all.

Jumin had an uncharacteristic stiffness to his stance, the nerves in his chest had built since he had first caught wind of Yi Chin’s father’s wishes. He didn’t want to outright deny him, but he wasn’t keen on the idea of an arranged marriage. Not after what his own father had tried to do to him. “I don’t know why you’re so insistent about this marriage aspect, we can still form a bond with Bulliman without going to such extreme measures.”

Jaehee raised her head. “All due respects, Lord Han, however marriage is a much faster way for kingdoms to form a bond. Your fath-“

“Don’t bring up my father.” Jumin spat, a quick flame filling his eyes before fading back to their guarded state.

With her eyes dutifully lowered, Jaehee gave a respectful nod. “I apologize, it won’t happen again.” She murmured, annoyance twinging inside of her that she couldn’t convince Jumin to go along with the plan. She understood why he was so resentful to the idea, but it really would be for the best with the rumors buzzing around Heolsya of a new kingdom raising in power to the east.

Jumin wasn’t as experienced as he thought he was, he had only been ruling his kingdom alone for more than two years, since his father had been killed. “I don’t know why she doesn’t just hold me for ransom instead of wanting to marry me.” The defeated tone of Jumin’s voice jars Jaehee slightly, her eyes wide as Jumin retreated further into his chambers.

Jaehee turned to leave the room, her feet dragging slightly on the carpet as she reflected over Jumin’s stubborn attitude. Every fall of her foot and every breath she took as she traversed through the castle riled her thoughts more and more. Jaehee didn’t want to explode to anyone, especially with someone of a higher standing than she was. She knew her place, but sometimes Jumin just made her so angry with how he refused to see others’ points of view that she just needed to find someone to vent to.

“Good morning, Jaehee.” A familiar voice called to her. Jaehee whirled around, her footfalls had brought her to the castle garden and perched on one of the flowerbed walls was Hyun, a mock orange flower twirling between his fingers. “How are you today?”

Hyun’s casual kindness was a welcome change in atmosphere. “I’m well, and you?” A somewhat tense smile grew on Jaehee’s face as Hyun hopped down from his perch and stood before her.

“I can tell that’s not true, is Lord Han giving you trouble?” Hyun’s eyes glinted mischievously, the knight was somewhat well known for being one of the strongest in Jumin’s army but that came with a price. Hyun also couldn’t stand his presence, he only seemed to stay loyal to Jumin due to the flower garden, the praise, and his friendship with one of the apprentice blacksmiths.

“You’re too good at reading people.” Jaehee sighed, the smile on Hyun’s face softened slightly as he neared her, his enticing scent surrounding her and bringing a quickness to her heart.

Hyun leaned towards her, offering a polite bow. “I just know you too well.” Hyun knew how to play his cards well, eliciting an unintelligible noise from Jaehee’s throat as he embraced his tendency to be a bit of a flirt.

It wasn’t untrue that the pair knew each other fairly well, Hyun always seemed to appear when there was something on Jaehee’s mind and she appreciated the knight’s concern and how he always found time to lend her an ear. “Lord Han seems to want to refuse meeting the daughter of Lord Chin.”

Hyun’s soft expression changed to one of acute interest, his body backed away from Jaehee’s as he seemed to be processing something in his mind. “I’m not surprised, but isn’t that an unwise decision?” Hyun asked, although he had a very spacy expression on his face. Like he was focusing on something else entirely in thought.

“It is unwise, but he won’t listen to reason.” Jaehee’s response was curt, the curtness wasn’t directed at Hyun and he didn’t take offense to it, if he had it might’ve spelled a world of trouble for Jaehee with his rank over hers. Jaehee was too valuable for Hyun to keep on friendly terms with for him to risk getting her in trouble over something so petty.

“Do you know when this Lady Chin is arriving?” Hyun’s rampant interest in the time of arrival of Lady Chin was shocking to Jaehee. She didn’t know Hyun to be very interested in the gossip of the castle grounds.

Jaehee glanced at the light colored flower that Hyun still had in his hand. “In the next couple of days, most likely.”

Hyun nodded. “I hope she has a good reception by Lord Han, I’m sure he’s not dumb enough to be outright rude to her.” The backhanded compliment tacked onto Hyun’s statement made Jaehee snort slightly, the small laugh making Hyun’s expression change back into one of kindness. “I hope you have a good rest of your day Jaehee, I have something I need to attend to.”

“You as well, Sir Ryu.” Hyun chuckled at Jaehee’s response, then spoke over his shoulder as he paced away from her.

“I’ve told you, you can call me Hyun.”

Jaehee’s face flushed slightly, the charismatic knight had a way for making her blush. She knew he wasn’t trying to woo her, but it was nice to imagine such an attractive man wanting more from her than a friendship. She tried not to dwell on Hyun as she made her way through the garden, weaving her way around roses that twisted up metal cages and sunflowers that opened their arms with an inviting brightness.

As she approached one of the rear entrances to the castle an unfamiliar person passed to her side. The man had an interestingly patterned coat and a mop of red curls, his style of dress was peculiar for someone of this area. Jaehee was about to call to him but changed her mind when she noticed he was speaking with Jumin.

She knew it was best not to pry on matters with a stranger, but she was curious to whatever he and the stranger were discussing as nobody met near the garden unless they wanted privacy from the castle walls that seemed to carry secrets to their grave.


End file.
